Ozin
Ozin ("Original Gods" in the Language of Mortals) are the Original Gods, born as the children - or debatably; reincarnations, of the original eight Tiireth. The only Tiireth with no Ozin is Lin-Tiireth, as he survived through to the current Universe, though it can be debated that the Seven Deadly Sins are Ozin; as they are his direct children. Known Ozin: Carnage Endoverse - Ozin of Destruction The daughter of Vok-Tiireth, Carnage Endoverse is the true heir to the Universe as we know it, and claims it as her birthrite. An extremely powerful entity who uses the Universe Core as an infinite battery for her power, she is a master manipulator, a Renegade God, the rival of Phantine Oed, and one of the biggest threats to the Universe. She dwells on the plane of Mortala, and can travel freely between the many planes of existence. She has bright crimson blood radiating with Destructive energy. She is the Patron Ozin to the Manipulators, the creators of deathly plagues, the murders, and those with the ambition to destroy all around them by their own might. Uuzutha Uzurah - Ozin of Creation Son of Uzik-Tiireth, Uuzutha Uzurah is the God of Creation, the highest ranking among the Gods of Ether, and the founder of Tel'Natha, the Golden City of Ether. A benevolent God, he wishes the best for the Universe and its people; though has been known to be hesitant due to the presence of Carnage Endoverse and Phantine Oed. He has a pure white blood with healing properties; which has been gifted in drops to chosen healers on the mortal plane. He is the Patron Ozin to Artists, Writers, Gardeners, Philosophers, Historians, and Intellectuals alike. Phantine Oed - Ozin of Magic Daughter of Oed-Tiireth, Phantine is the greatest Magical Force known to the Universe. She is a Master of Time, Necromancy, Elemental Manipulation, as well as most known forms of Sorcery. A Renegade God, she is the rival of Carnage Endoverse; as she wishes to gain total control over the realms and forge all into her servants. She is seen as the biggest Threat to Ether, as she has thus far spent the majority of her time attempting to penetrate its barriers. Phantine dwells within the plane of Zioed, feeding off of its Magic in order to keep up with Carnage. She has a dark purple blood that radiates magic; which many Mages desire as the most potent Magical Potion achievable. She is the Patron Ozin to Sorcerers, Necromancers, Warlocks, Witches, Summoners, and Dark Mages. Vitali Heronus - Ozin of Courage Son of Hiro-Tiireth, Vitali is one of the Ozin who dwells within Ether, ranking second in command under Uuzutha. He is a powerful warrior who carries a mighty two-handed Golden Axe known as Tinirus; and is generally has most positive attitude of the Ozin. Having founded the city of Valhalla in Ether, he is often considered the Warrior God as opposed to the God of Courage. Vitali is the first known user of Starkada, having obtained it after a battle with Carnage Endoverse. He has shining Golden blood that imbues incredible stamina, and this has been speculated to be the origin of the term "Heart of Gold." He is the Patron Ozin to Soldiers, Warriors, Pure-of-Heart Heroes, and Kings. R'Das Haydes - Ozin of Power Son of Villa-Tiireth, R'Das Haydes is the single Ozin who resides in the plane of Underworld; which is often seen as his territory. Believed to have once been the most Powerful of the Tiireth, R'Das Haydes bloodline has continued down to this day and had the need to continue breeding; as his bloodline are a living seal to the Gates of Hell; preventing Lin-Tiireth from ever escaping. His job is to ensure that the Elzin - Devils, are not allowed outside said Plane of Existence. It is said that R'Das Haydes never spoke a word in his life, as he took it upon himself to allow his actions to speak for him. The current wherabouts of R'Das Haydes are unknown; as he has not been seen in Underworld for billions of years. While some accounts say that he was destroyed in a battle with Phantine not long after the Zzin race started taking shape, others say that he is currently wandering the plane of Void - though this could simply mean his soul was indeed destroyed by Phantine. R'Das Haydes was known to have a pitch black colored blood with strength-imbuing properties; and his current bloodline still does; though it is weakened down. He is the Patron Ozin to Warlords, Emperors, Guardians, and Governmental Figures. Vanari Zio - Ozin of Energy Daughter of Zio-Tiireth, Vanari is often believed to be the twin sister of Phantine Oed; due to both of them dwelling within the Zioed Force, as well as their similar personalities. Not often heard from, Vanari is believed to simply lurk between the planes of existence, seeking out potential hosts; as she has no true physical form, and lives as pure energy. Wishing to rule the Plane of Mortala, she will often take it upon herself to seek out powerful mortals and lure them into allowing her to possess them, in order to use their body for her own goals. Commonly seen as one of the weakest Ozin if not the weakest, she has little documentation throughout history as she is not often seen. Her blood is believed to be yellow in color, and has massive amounts of raw energy within it. She is the Patron Ozin to Scientists, Astrologers, Athletes and the common folk. Nari Tosana - Ozin of Emotion Daughter of Loh-Tiireth and the wife of Uuzutha Uzurah, Nari Tosana is a kind hearted soul who sees the denizens of Mortala and Ether alike as her children - and feels great sympathy for the Zzin due to their plight of constant struggle. She is not often seen as she never leaves the plane of Ether, though she will occasionally communicate with the denizens of Mortala through temples and holy outlets, often granting blessings of healing upon the faithful. She is commonly seen as the Pacifistic Goddess of Mercy, but is also considered to be important to many Great Warriors; as Emotion gives Passion to those who fight for Good. Her blood is Cyan in color, and has an emotionally soothing property to it. She is the Patron Ozin to Healers, Priests, and the commonfolk of Mortala. Category:God Category:Tiireth Category:Ozin Category:Original Gods Category:Ether Category:Underworld Category:Zioed Force Category:Void Category:Sentient Races Category:Species Category:Haydes Category:Endoverse Category:Gods Category:Starkada Users